


听见了吗

by hammeredz



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammeredz/pseuds/hammeredz
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	听见了吗

<0>

沈宰营第一次意识到对金晓珍的感情不对劲是有天练习到很晚才回宿舍，因为公司比较穷，宿舍很小，那时候他和金晓珍还在挤一张地铺。回来的时候金晓珍已经睡了，睫毛微微翕动着，嘴巴微张，脸蛋粉粉嫩嫩的，被窝里都是香香暖暖的沐浴露味，沈宰营就这么偏过头傻看着金晓珍睡觉，看了一个多小时

从否定到确认这份感情，沈宰营用了七年

庆幸的是，从练习生到成功出道成为爱豆，几乎每天都相处在一起；但不幸的也是，自己喜欢的人近在咫尺，却只能以朋友的身份陪伴

不可说，不可说

从公司到宿舍有多近，  
睡在同一张床上，同步的呼吸频率

从沈宰营到金晓珍有多远，  
每天和他并肩走在下班路上的那个人，手与手之间的距离

沈宰营不敢和金晓珍过于亲近，却又期待金晓珍主动亲近他，可金晓珍偏偏是个被动的主儿，和他的关系一直不温不火

直到有天聚餐，金晓珍多喝了几杯，絮絮叨叨的拉着他聊了一夜，聊到连眼眶都变得湿乎乎的

这一夜沈宰营意识到，金晓珍是真心把他当兄弟，连脆弱的一面都愿意暴露给他

明明知道除了现有的关系，也不可能拥有些别的什么，沈宰营心中还是有些尖刺一样的东西随着时间的增长而生根发芽，开出一朵不明身份的花

越来越不受控了

<1>

沈宰营最近怪怪的

虽然团队相处的时候看上去没有异常，台上台下都是那个熟悉的沈宰营，但每次金晓珍试图和他单独说上几句的时候，沈宰营总有各种各样的事情，恰好错开他

金晓珍好好反省了自己这段时间的所作所为，也没有找出头绪

那个臭小子...真是笨拙的要死，就算要躲他，也别那么明显吧

金晓珍打开储物柜准备收拾一下回宿舍，听到脚步声，转身就是自己刚腹议完的那个臭小子

好啊，正好给我撞见，我今天非跟你弄个明白不可

沈宰营局促不安的摆弄着脖子上挂着的毛巾  
“哦...哥，我刚健身完，先回宿舍了”

金晓珍堵住了沈宰营的去处

“我们谈谈吧”

“为什么最近一直躲着我，如果哥做了什么让你不高兴的事，我先道歉，但你也得告诉我哪里出了问题吧？”

“不是哥的错，是我的错”

“嗯？你...”

“走吧，晓珍哥，我请你吃炸鸡去”

沈宰营打断了金晓珍的话，抓着他的手腕就往楼下走

<2>

“晓珍哥，你要是女生就好了，我一定追你”

沈宰营没头没脑的冒了一句话，正在埋头啃炸鸡的金晓珍差点被呛到，激烈的咳嗽起来

“宰营啊你一天都在想什么东西”

金晓珍的脸颊不知是因为咳嗽还是别的什么，越来越红

“开玩笑的，哥”

沈宰营低着头，杯中的Mikis在摇晃下形成一个小小的漩涡，吞噬掉他所有的怪情绪

不知不觉已经晚上10点，眼见金晓珍吃的差不多了，沈宰营慢悠悠的起身

“走吧，回家了”

望远洞的小巷在深夜总是人迹寥寥，除了过路少许车辆的油门声，几乎听不到其它的声响。金晓珍有一搭没一搭的找着话题，今天的沈宰营格外安静，无关痛痒的回复几句。几轮下来，金晓珍也懒得说话了，他偏过头看了看沈宰营，路灯打在两人的肩膀上，透过夜色，沈宰营的脸上有种看不出的情绪

平时的沈宰营喜怒哀乐永远展现在脸上，但今天的沈宰营，实在让金晓珍有点陌生

“别以为一顿炸鸡就能贿赂我，说说吧，到底怎么回事”

沈宰营顿住脚步，忽然拉住了金晓珍的手，往左胸口一放

“听见了吗？”

“啊...啊？”

“你不是要我说，听见了吗？”

沈宰营胸腔里强有力的心跳，震的他手心发烫

两个大男人站在路灯下，其中一个还摸着另一个的胸口，这一幕实在有够怪异...

金晓珍赶忙把手抽回来，打起了哈哈

“哥平时是不是叫你少看点偶像剧，大晚上的在这演男主角呢？”

算了吧，他不会懂得

沈宰营看着金晓珍笑了

“大概最近失眠太多，脑袋乱哄哄的，真没事儿，哥”

今天的路，走的真久啊，久到金晓珍都记不得沈宰营后半段路说了什么话

而沈宰营没想到的是，失眠的人，不止是他一个

<3>

金晓珍一直知道粉丝给他起了些外号，什么狍子、小鹿、兔子这些称呼司空见惯，其他奇奇怪怪的外号里有一个是“宇直”，是个缩略语，看的金晓珍一头雾水，还是李昌润解释了他才明白是“宇宙第一直男”的意思

是个爱豆都明白，现在的追星文化里CP的比重有多大，那群可爱的女孩子在网路上发表一些七七八八的文章，好奇心驱使下也看过一点，看的有些脸红，更不可思议

金晓珍也总结过自己和成员中间的关系：  
李昌润、朴珉均是队里最爱闹腾的两个人，总会在他的暴躁警戒线两边来回试探，但也是最快能察觉出他情绪和状态不佳的两个人，总能用开玩笑的方式让他放松下来；

忙内裕斗从未成年一直看到大，又乖又贴心，小小年纪就一个人在异国他乡打拼，是想要好好照顾的弟弟；

李昇俊嘛，识了十几年了，人生一半的时间里都有彼此，和家人一样亲近，是单独相处时不说话也舒服的关系；

但他清楚的知道，沈宰营和其他成员不一样，这个小一岁的弟弟，块头比他大，生活上也经常照顾他，在沈宰营身边他既不像是哥哥，但也不像是弟弟，总觉得身份很混乱，却又说不上来为什么

要说在感情上有多笨拙，沈宰营第一，金晓珍大概是第二名

脑袋一一理清这段时间里沈宰营的各种小小暗示，金晓珍花了一整晚

这么多年闹不明白的身份定位，也呼之欲出了

任凭金晓珍挠破脑袋也没想到，那些同人小说的情节，还真能照进现实里

〈4〉

6点

沈宰营失眠到早上，刚合上眼，就感觉有人在掀被子，沈宰营迷迷糊糊的一抬眼，看到金晓珍正站在床边

“晓珍哥...?”

“出去走走吧，小声点，别吵到裕斗和昇俊”

头发被枕头揉的乱糟糟，沈宰营随手摸了顶帽子，穿着睡衣就跟着金晓珍出了门

“我听见了”

“啊?是我打呼了吗?”沈宰营尴尬的挠了挠脖子

什么神奇的脑回路，就算真的打呼，会吵到隔壁屋吗，我居然会为这种笨蛋失眠一夜

金晓珍又气又好笑

“我说你昨晚要和我说的话，我听见了，笨蛋”

“我昨晚开玩笑的啊哥，你在说什么”

沈宰营撒谎的技术还是那么烂，假装镇定，明明手都在抖

“我给你机会了”

明明这么多年在金晓珍背后一小步一小步的靠近着，站在远处的人终于回头，沈宰营却不动了

嘛呢，玩无穷花开呢吗

长久的沉默是折磨，像玩蹦极，在高处望的越久越没有一跃而下的勇气

只是理清了思绪就直接把沈宰营拖出来，现在想想过于冲动了

“算了，没事了，回去吧”

爱豆不规律的工作时间下，早就忽略了原来早晨的阳光那么耀眼，金晓珍抬起手遮住额头，刚走了几步就被人从身后环住了腰

“七年了”

“因为怕被哥讨厌，我一直不敢说”

又是良久的沉默，久到金晓珍还没消化完七年是多久的概念，还有心思去想别的

沈宰营的怀抱，可真暖和

金晓珍转过身，把头往沈宰营的肩头轻轻的一埋，细碎的软发轻轻的摩挲着沈宰营的颈窝。惊讶于他的主动，沈宰营更加用力的扣住肩膀

“听见了吗?”

这次换金晓珍发问

听见了，听见了两个人紧紧贴合的躯干之间泛出的声响

是对话，是那晚的回答


End file.
